<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Dramas by misslenabrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439923">Teen Dramas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke'>misslenabrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>me projecting onto abed? definitely not, rated t for one quick mention of sex and some mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed has very few genres in TV he doesn't like. One in particular, however, runs much deeper than the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teen Dramas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I see so much of myself in Abed that it kind of scares/concerns me. He's a huge comfort character for me and easy to vent through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abed never liked teen dramas. They were hammy, annoying, and made crime an everyday thing for its adolescent characters. Riverdale was one example of this that Abed couldn't possibly stomach. His dislike of the genre, however, is not new.</p><p>He remembers the various shows his classmates talked about in high school, all of which he tried to watch in order to fit in. Not only were these shows mostly a huge insult to the very art that was television and media, but there was a certain pattern to every single one: the characters like him weren't the cool kids or the 'quirky' protagonist you're forced to root for.</p><p>Abed saw himself in characters that got pushed to the side, served purely as comedic relief, or were terribly mistreated even by the writers. He didn't relate to the nerd-turned-hot characters. He was more like the lamest kid in school who gets bullied mercilessly.</p><p>And the lives these fictional teens lived made Abed feel like he wasted his own teenage years. He wasn't having sex, getting invited to parties, or any of those exciting things. He just kept to himself, valuing grades and his love of film over social status.</p><p>The kids like him in those shows were often shoved into lockers just like he had been several times in life. And when the popular, conventionally attractive white kid actually sticks up for them, everyone thinks they're lame for it. The outcasts aren't given a chance to be themselves without ridicule, and yet audiences are expected to cheer on the ones that pick on them.</p><p>Abed knew better than anyone else that television often influences society's perspective on various things, such as how a teenager needs to be cool and popular to have fun. What had society picked up about people like Abed? That they need fixing. And that the best way to do it was by emotionally and physically abusing them. The only thing that ever did for Abed was send him into anxiety attacks, even years after high school, when someone raised their voice at him or moved very suddenly.</p><p>That's why he didn't like teen dramas. They remind him of a nightmare he had lived his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>